


Wingman

by DARWIN51



Series: Wingman [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARWIN51/pseuds/DARWIN51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of a series of one-shot proposals. Neric</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingman

“Wingman?” Eric asked.  
“You got it.” Deeks agreed, taking the small box from Eric. “Good luck, buddy.” Deeks patted his shoulder.  
LATER IN THE TECH ROOM  
The team stood in the tech room while Eric and Nell briefed them. “Hey, Eric, nice Christmas lights.” Kensi commented.  
“Yeah, it almost makes up for having to work on Christmas day.” Sam said sarcastically.   
“I actually don’t mind it.” Callen said directly to Sam.  
“Yeah? That’s cause you have no friends.” Sam said back.  
“Gentlemen, no arguing, it’s Christmas.” Hetty appeared behind them, as if by magic.   
“Whoa!” Deeks jumped back in surprise. “Think we could get Eric to hook up some sort of tracking system to her?” Deeks whispered to Kensi. “Shh.” Kensi hushed him. “Ya know, like a GPS or something?” “Shh!”   
“Mister Beal, Miss Jones, I assume you have gotten into their system, yes?” Hetty asked, referring to the Camp Boys, a street gang notorious for taking out ex Navy SEALs.   
“Uh, not yet, Hetty. I’m sending the encryption codes to Nell right now.” Eric said.”   
“Received…” Nell narrated. “And…running through the code-breaking system. Wow, this one’s pretty short. Must not have been big on passwords, huh?”  
Deeks slipped the box to Eric.  
“Oh! That was fast.” The screen read   
TURN AROUND  
In big black letters. Nell slowly turned around, a bit confused.  
Eric hit a button on the remote and all the lights in the room went down. Monitors and boards off, the glow of the table disappeared, too. All that remained was the twinkling glow of the Christmas lights that bordered the ceiling.  
Eric got down on one knee. Nell put her hands over her mouth as if something might happen if she didn’t. The team was in shock. No one but Deeks had known, although no one was really sure what went on in Hetty’s mind.   
“Nell Jones…” Eric started. “Yes? Nell squeaked, barely audible. Eric gave a light chuckle. He opened the box, and a small light inside turned on, showing off the small but beautiful infinity-symbol shaped diamond and the brass band, making the gem sparkle. Kensi and Nell gasped simultaneously.  
Eric’s smile brightened, almost invisible behind the light.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“Yes yes yes, a thousand times yes!”   
Eric’s eyes twinkled and he stood up and threw his arms around her, forgetting about the ring.  
“Yeah!” Deeks clapped, soon the others joined in.  
Eric and Nell pulled apart for just a second for Eric to slip the ring on her finger. They pulled back together and kissed.  
Deeks started playing a song on his ipod, “Float On” instrumental version, which actually fit the mood quite nicely. “Really, Deeks?” Kensi asked.  
“I honestly did not see that coming.” Callen said.   
“Me either.” Sam said.   
Deeks cranked the music a little louder, and everyone turned to him. “Really, Deeks?” Eric asked. Deeks cranked the music louder still.


End file.
